Die Insel ( Holiday Trilogie Teil 3 )
by Der Rabe
Summary: Der dritte und letzte Teil meines kleinen Holiday Special mit Ten und Rose. Lest vorher am besten Urlaub im Paradies und Paris an einem Sommerabend. Das ist der Abschluß der Geschichte.


Vorwort

Das hier ist eine Songfic, weil der Song 'Enjoy the Silence' eigentlich wunderbar erklärt, warum er nie zu Rose sagt, das er sie liebt. Das Lied ist von Depeche Mode aus dem Jahre 1990 und einer meiner liebsten Songs.

Ich hoffe sehr, das ihr Spaß beim Lesen haben werdet, so wie ich Spaß hatte es zu scheiben. Und ich kann euch versprechen ,das ich auch noch mehr über Rose und Ten veröffentlichen werde künftig. Bei meinem nächsten größeren Storyprojekt.

-

Die Insel

Der Doctor lehnte vor der Tardiskonsole und überlegte wohin er noch reisen könnte, um ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden mit Rose zu finden vor ihrem nächsten Abenteuer. Es tat ihm leid, dass der Paris Ausflug mit diesem Fiasko geendet hatte. Es war ein absoluter Alptraum für ihn, das Rose etwas passieren könnte. Was sollte dann aus ihm werden? Er verdrängte den Gedanken und ihm fiel ein, dass er eine kleine Insel im Mittelmeer kannte, die für einen Urlaub ideal wäre.  
‚Anfang der 90er und ja etwas außerhalb der Saison. Menorca wir kommen' dachte er. Er strich über die Kontrollen der Tardis. ‚Einmal noch. Hörst du mich. Lass ihr den Urlaub am Strand' Er wusste das die Tardis seine Gedanken verstand, aber die Kommunikation mit seinem Schiff war nur abstrakt möglich. Sie verstanden einander nicht wirklich. Doch er hoffte jedoch, das sie ihn in diesem Moment verstanden hatte.

Rose lag noch schlafend auf ihrem Bett. Die Stormladung, die sie abbekommen hatte beim Blitzeinschlag hatte sie gut überstanden. Sie brauchte nur etwas Ruhe und träumte von einem Urlaub am Strand mit ihrem Doctor.

Der Doctor schaute zur Tür der Tardis raus und war hocherfreut zu sehen, dass er genau an dem Ort war, an dem er sein wollte. Eine verträumte kleine Bucht, strahlend blauer Himmel, recht warm und nur eine überschaubare Zahl an Menschen dort. ‚Perfekt' dachte er. Er ging hinunter zu Rose und fand sie immer noch schlafend. Sie war wunderschön, so wie sie da lag. Eigentlich wollte er sie gar nicht wecken. Aber Rose wurde von selber wach.  
„Hey, gut geschlafen?" fragte er.  
„Ja. Sind wir schon da?" fragte sie zurück.  
„Ja sind wir." er grinste. „Wird dir gefallen. Sand, Meer und blauer Himmel."  
„Schön. Ich packe meine Sachen gleich zusammen. Und du vergiss deine Badehose nicht und Sonnenmilch. Und diesmal nimm Geld mit."  
„Geld? Rose ich hab doch nichts und man braucht eine Währung namens Pesetas da draußen."  
„Dann gibt es kein Eis und auch sonst nichts zu essen, denn die Währung besitze ich auch nicht."  
„Mir wird schon was einfallen." sagte er. Rose graute davor und hoffte, dass er den Tag am Strand nicht ruinieren würde.  
Der Doctor machte sich auf zu seinem Kleiderschrank und suchte verzweifelt eine andere Badehose. Er fand nur die eine. ‚Na gut' dachte er. Er zog sich um. Tatsächlich fand er noch ein Hemd was er drüberzog und Badelatschen. Sowas wie Sonnenmilch fand er nicht, aber in einer Kiste ein bisschen altes Geld und tatsächlich waren da auch Pesetas dabei. ‚Glück gehabt' dachte er. Daneben stand auch noch ein altes Radio, was er kurzerhand auch noch mitnahm. Als er fertig war nahm er seine Brille mit und seinen Sonic Screwdriver, man konnte ja nie wissen was am Strand passiert. Er tönte die Gläser der Brille dunkel. Alles er fertig war kam ihm Rose entgegen, auch sie hatte fertig gepackt und sah absolut hinreißend in ihrem Bikini aus.  
„Vamos a la playa?" fragte er sie.  
„Si, Señor." antwortete sie lachend.  
Sie gingen zusammen zum Strand runter in die Bucht. Tiefblaues Wasser, ein blauer Himmel und wunderschöner Standstrand. Nicht allzu viel Schatten. Rose cremte sich ein bevor sie ihr Handtuch an einer besonders schönen Stelle am Strand ausbreitete. Er legte sein Handtuch neben ihres, aber ihn interessierte mehr als alles andere das alte Radio, was er gefunden hatte. Noch war es recht leer am Strand, musste wohl sehr früh morgens sein. Er konnte so unbemerkt mit dem Sonic Screwdriver hantieren. Rose sah zu ihm rüber.  
„Was wird das?" fragte sie.  
„Ein funktionierendes Radio. Hoffe ich." antwortete er während er den Fehler zwischen den Kabeln und Platinen im Gerät suchte. Rose seufzte. Er nahm es nicht wahr.  
„Hast du dich eingecremt?" fragte sie ihn.  
Er reagierte nicht. ‚Na gut' dachte Rose. ‚Du musst wissen was du tust großer weiser Timelord'  
Rose legte sich hin die Sonne zu genießen. Neben sich hörte sie den Doctor rascheln und leise fluchen. Sie lächelt in sich hinein. Er musste immer alles reparieren, egal ob es danach endgültig kaputt war oder drei Minuten funktionierte und dann den Geist aufgab. Ob dieses Radio je wieder Musik spielen würde? Nach einer halben Stunde stand sie auf und ging Richtung Meer. Er war immer noch beschäftigt. Rose genoss das warme Wasser und hoffte, dass der Doctor bald von seinem Spielzeug genug hatte. Als sie zurück kam, war er immer noch am rumwerkeln. Seine Haut im Nacken hatte eine knallrote Färbung, wie seine Beine. ‚Er nimmt die Farbe seiner Badehose an' dachte sie grinsend.  
„Doctor!" sagte sie lauter. „Creme dich ein!" Er reagierte immer noch nicht. Sie war leicht sauer, so ignoriert zu werden und erneuerte ihren Sonnenschutz und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.  
Nach einer endlos langen halben Stunde sah er Rose das erste Mal wieder an.  
„Es sollte jetzt funktionieren, Rose." Er drückte einen Knopf und tatsächlich Musik. Überglücklich suchte er nach einem Sender, der ihm gefiel und stellte dann das Radio zwischen ihre Handtücher. Nun bemerkt auch er seine rötliche Hautfärbung.  
„Rose, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass meine Haut so rot ist?" fragte er.  
„Ich hab es dir zweimal gesagt, dass du dich Eincremen sollst." sagte sie genervt und hielt ihm die Flasche hin.  
„Hast du das? Habe ich nicht mitbekommen." Er grinste, nahm die Flasche und cremte über die rote Haut. Rose sah mit Genugtuung, dass es ihm ein bisschen wehtat. Er legte sich danach gemütlich hin und Rose hörte ihn kurze Zeit später leise schnarchen. Rose schüttelte den Kopf über ihren müden Timelord. Er schlief fast eine Stunde lang. Der Stand hatte sich inzwischen etwas gefüllt. Rose hatte die Musik etwas leiserer gemacht, um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen. Allerdings schienen einige junge Männer Interesse zu haben. Einer machte einen Versuch. Ein braun gebrannter, blonder Junge mit kam zu ihr rüber.  
„Na Süße. Willst du nicht lieber mit uns feiern als hier über den Schlaf von deinem schmächtigen Freund hier zu wachen?" sagte er mit starkem Akzent.  
„Nein…aber danke." sagte Rose freundlich.  
„Och, hab dich nicht so." bestand der Junge und wollte sie am Arm packen. In diesem Moment wachte der Doctor auf.  
„Hey. Lass deine Hände von meiner Freundin." sagte er und richtete sich auf.  
„Schau an, er lebt ja doch noch." sagte der Junge, der recht muskulös war. „Und er will sein Revier verteidigen." Er lachte.  
„Schwirr ab, sonst gibt es Ärger." knurrte der Doctor und stand auf. Er war einen Kopf größer als der unverschämte Junge. Der fühlte sich nicht eingeschüchtert.  
„Die lange Latte möchte Ärger." Der Junge machte Anstalten, den Doctor zur Seite zu stoßen. Dieser war aber schneller und schnappte sich den Arm des Angreifers, um ihm diesem auf den Rücken zu drehen. Der Junge war überrascht. Der Doctor sagte mit einem sehr bedrohlichen Unterton zu ihm: „Verschwinde hier! Ich sage das nicht noch einmal so freundlich."  
Rose beobachte die Szene amüsiert. Der Doctor ließ den Jungen gehen. Dieser rannte zurück zu seiner Gruppe, wo er mit reichlich Häme empfangen wurde.  
„Rose, ich würde jetzt gerne schwimmen gehen." Er grinse, zog sein Hemd aus und nahm ihre Hand und schien die Antwort nicht abwarten zu wollen.  
„Ja, Doctor lass uns schwimmen gehen." Sie ließ sich von ihm ins Wasser ziehen. Sie schwammen ein Stück raus. Es war wunderbar erfrischend und beide genossen es. Rose schwamm zum Doctor um mal wieder etwas Nähe von ihm zu bekommen. Er versuchte geschickt allzu intime Berührungen zu vermeiden. Rose wurde es zu dumm und sie drückte spaßeshalber seinen Kopf unter Wasser.  
„Hey." sagte er hustend. „Salzwasser schmeckt nicht." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe Durst." sagte er  
und machte nun Anstalten zurück an den Strand zu schwimmen. Rose folgte ihm. Er ging zu seiner Tasche und beförderte das gefundene Geld zutage. Rose zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Schau an, wo hast du das aufgetrieben?"  
„Im Kleiderschrank."  
„Du und dein Kleiderschrank." neckte ihn Rose.  
„Als ob du keinen hättest."  
„Ja, meiner ist aber längst nicht so riesig." konterte sie.  
Er murmelte noch etwas vor sich hin und machte sich auf zur Bude. Rose rief ihm hinterher.  
„Bringe mir eine Flasche Wasser mit."  
Er antwortete nicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hoffe, dass er es gehört hatte.  
Der Doctor ging zur Bude. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass das Geld reichen würde, auch für Roses Wasser. Er war gereizt. Die Sonne bekam ihm nicht und das Nichtstun machte ihn fertig heute.  
Der junge spanische Mann grinste den Doctor an.  
„You are english?" frage er mit einem sehr starken spanischen Akzent.  
„Nicht ganz." antwortete der Doctor in perfektem Spanisch. „Ich hätte gerne eine Flasche Wasser, eine Flasche Cola, eine Tüte Chips, eine Tüte Gummibärchen und das Superman Comic da vorne."  
„OK." sagte der erstaunte Spanier und legte ihm die Sachen hin. Er hatte Glück und das Geld reichte. Er ging zurück und sah, dass ein weiterer Junge Rose schöne Augen machte. Sie unterhielt sich offensichtlich ganz gut. Das gab ihm jetzt den Rest. Er wurde wütend. Als er näher kam, nahm er war, das der Junge sie ausfragte wo sie her kam und was sie denn so machen würde, ein Küken war. Der Doktor schätze ihn auf fünfzehn. Er schien auch nicht aus der Gegend zu sein, der Akzent klang deutsch. Nein, er sollte nicht eifersüchtig sein, das war keine Konkurrenz.  
„Hallo, Rose. Hier ist das bestellte Wasser." Er gab ihr die Wasserflasche und schmiss sein Zeug auf sein Handtuch. Sie würde gleich etwas sagen und meckern, warum er sich denn wieder etwas zu essen gekauft hatte. Oh, er war sehr gereizt.  
Rose sah seinen Blick und sie dachte nur ‚Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Das Essen und die bescheuerte Eifersucht schon wieder. Nein, mein Freund, so nicht.' Sie ignorierte ihn und unterhielt sich weiter mit dem süßen Jungen.  
Er ließ sich auf seinem Handtuch nieder und nahm das Comic und tat so, als ob er sich vertiefen würde. Sie hatte nicht einmal ‚Danke' gesagt. Oh, er schmollte. Der Junge verabschiedete sich und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Handtuch. Er hätte den Blick des Doctor in seinem Nacken spüren müssen. Rose wandte sich nun ihm zu.  
„Was ist los? Hast du all das Geld was zu hattest in Chips, Gummibärchen, die zwei Flaschen und ein…Comic investiert?" fragte sie entrüstet.  
„Ja. Ein gutes Comic. Und Chips und Gummibärchen sind durchaus nahrhaft." gab er eingeschnappt zurück.  
„Du benimmst wie ein Zehnjähriger. Wie alt bist du doch gleich? Diese blöde Eifersucht geht mir auf die Nerven. Ich möchte einmal mit einem anderen Mann reden können ohne, dass du gleich schmollst. Ich werde dich schon nicht verlassen."  
„Nein?" seine Augen funkelten.  
„NEIN…obwohl wenn du weiter so wenig zeigst, das du mich liebst, dann überlege ich mir das wirklich noch." Rose stand auf und ging in Richtung Wasser ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten.  
Eingeschnappt vertiefte er sich in sein Comic. Er wurde nervös als sie nach einer halben Stunde nicht zurückkam. Und sah als er hochschaute, das Rose schon wieder mit dem Jungen aus Deutschland redete. Das war jetzt wirklich zu viel. Er machte die Tüte mit den Chips auf und aß innerhalb von fünf Minuten die halbe Tüte und deckte dann seinen Bedarf an Süßem mit der halben Tüte Gummibärchen hinterher….ihm wären ja Jelly Babies lieber gewesen. So gestärkt stand er auf und ging zu Rose. Er hatte die Nase voll.  
„Rose, wir müssen los."  
„Nein, müssen wir nicht und du weißt wieso." sagte sie herausfordernd.  
„Komm rüber zu mir, da läuft so schöne Musik im Radio."  
„Ich möchte mich unterhalten. Ich komme nachher wieder."  
Sie war sehr abweisend und wollte ihm einen Denkzettel verpassen. Dem Jungen war die Situation unangenehm.  
„Wenn dein Freund das nicht will…vielleicht solltest du dann…"  
„Er ist nicht mein Freund nur mein Begleiter. Viel zu alt und langweilig für mich." sagte Rose ärgerlich. Worte so scharf und brutal. Sie sah ihn nicht an und ignorierte ihn weiter.  
Wenn sie angesehen hätte, hätte sie den Schock gesehen in seinen Augen. Die Worte trafen ihn wie die Ohrfeige ihrer Mutter unvorbereitet. Nur hätte er tausend Ohrfeigen gegen diese Worte getauscht. Er war perplex und zog sich zurück, ging zu seinem Handtuch und dachte darüber nach einfach zur Tardis zu gehen. Doch dann hörte er den Song im Radio, die Worte:

_‚Words like violence_  
_Break the silence_  
_Come crashing in_  
_Into my little world_  
_Painful to me_  
_Pierce right through me_  
_Can't you understand_  
_Oh my little girl'_

Er lehnte sich zurück, zog die Sonnenbrille auf und schloss die Augen. Die Tränen stiegen in ihm hoch.  
‚Ich kann sie nicht verlieren. Ich brauche sie doch. Ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot, warum kann ich sie nicht glücklich machen' Es tat weh und er wünschte sich jemand, der ihn in den Arm nahm. Gut das niemand seine feuchten Augen unter der Sonnenbrille sehen konnte. Er nahm die Chipstüte und aß den Rest und die restlichen Gummibärchen gleich hinterher. Es half nichts. Der Schmerz ließ sich nicht mit Essen heilen. ‚Du könntest dich besser benehmen. Du warst nicht sehr nett zu ihr heute. Du bist und bleibst ein Egoist' Sein Gewissen biss ihn und er war drauf und dran rüber zu gehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Aber Rose kam von selbst zurück setzte sich und nahm die Mineralwasserflasche und trank. Sie sagte nichts.  
„Rose…? Es tut mir leid. Magst du noch mit mir reisen zumindest." seine Stimme war rau. Rose kannte diesen Tonfall und ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte mit diesem letzten Worten.  
„Doctor…" sie wartet nicht länger und nahm ihn in die Arme. Er war überrascht, drückte sie an sich und er war wieder einmal sprachlos…es war wie ein verdammter Fluch. Redet er doch sonst ununterbrochen über alles Mögliche, brachte er die drei wichtigsten Worte nicht hervor.  
Der Song gab ihm eine Antwort.

_‚All I ever wanted_  
_All I ever needed_  
_Is here in my arms_  
_Words are very unnecessary_  
_They can only do harm'_

Der Doctor klammerte sich an sie und Rose ließ ihn gewähren und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und küsste ihn dort. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre blonden Locken. Und Rose hörte seine Gedanken. Er hatte sie sonst doch immer vor ihr verborgen. ‚Verlass mich nicht…bitte…ich bin manchmal so ein egoistischer Idiot…und ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ich für dich fühle…aber Rose du weißt es doch…sieh mich an' Sie sah ihn an, er hatte die Sonnenbrille abgenommen. Seine braunen Augen sahen sie voller Liebe an. Sie fasste ihre Gefühle in Worte.  
„Ich bleibe für immer bei dir. Du musst keine Angst haben, das ich dich je verlasse." sagte sie und erwarte keine Antwort. „Ich würde so gerne einfach mit dir spazieren gehen entlang des Strandes. Nur du und ich und das Meer und keine verletzenden Worte mehr, das verspreche ich dir." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Enjoy the silence.


End file.
